ron is here
by horseytasha
Summary: Hermione is caught in malfoy manor but what if something else happens? Will ron save her in time?
1. must protect her

**This story is continued when Harry,Ron and Hermione enter Malfoy Manor.**

The three stumble in the mansion by being pushed from the eager snatchers. They make their way up the stairs to a colossal of the snatchers tied Harry's wrists to Ron's and Hermione's, who harry could feel her shaking next to him, with a flick of his wand. The three were forced into the centre of the hall when a strange-looking whitch emerged from the shadows of the room. she was known as: Bellatrix Lestrange.

"so, what have you brought me this time Greyback?" harshly asked Bellatrix. Greyback, the snatcher who tied up the trio, proudly stepped forward in front Bellatrix.

"i have brung your desire. Your prize-"

"Get to the point Greyback!" screeched Bellatrix, who was getting very impatient very quickly.

"oh, i do belive i have brought you, Harry Potter." said Greyback, looking slightly taken back due to Bellatrix cutting him off.

Bellatrix gasped and made a swift movement to Harry. she looked at him, trying to see who Harry was, due to Hermione's spell. _thank you, thank you, thank you Hermione, _Harry said in his mind.

"are you sure? whats wrong with his face?" demanded Bellatrix still glaring at Harry.

"we found him like that. possibly a stinging jinx." answered Greyback. _how does he know?, _Harry started to panic.

"hmm" murmured Bellatrix, turned her back and walked away from Harry. Bellatrix turned back around as in a solution of what to do but her face then dropped when her eye caught something glittering in another snatchers hand. Godric Gryffindor's sword.

"where-where did you get that?" demanded Bellatrix in a voice so quiet you had to strain to hear her.

"it was in her bag!" said another snatcher quickly, pointing at Hermione.

Bellatrix glared at Hermione and Hermione was shaking roughly. she had never been so scared in her life. she knew what this woman was capable of. Ron tried to hold her hand, but the position their hands where in, he couldn't reach.

"very well then," said Bellatrix straightening up, "put the boys in the cellar and me and the mudblood can have little chat."

The trio stood frozen, Hermione was shaking vigorously. Ron and Harry felt helpless.

"NOW!" screeched Bellatrix. the snatchers untied Hermione from the other ropes. Hermione looked pleadingly at Ron and Harry but they where roughly dragged down the stairs to the cellar. Hermione never left Ron's eyes as Ron never left hers. when the boys where out of sight, Bellatrix roughly grabbed Hermione's hair and pulled her to the floor. Hermione was gasping for air as she was winded. Bellatrix stood above her with her wand pointing directly at her chest.

"now," Bellatrix started, "where did you get that sword?"

"i-i do-don't know." Hermione cried.

"well if that's the way you want to play it, fine." said Bellatrix and screamed the spell _'crucio'. _Hermione withered on the floor and screamed in agony. below them ron could hear the screams of his love. it was heart breaking for him. he felt so helpless, stood there, listening to her.

"now, lets try again. where did you get that sword?! did that filfy goblin help you?!" yelled Bellatrix through gritted teeth. Hermione who was shedding tear after tear tried to reply.

"w-we h-ha-have'nt m-m-met hi-hi-him befo-" Hermione said through sobs but was cut off when Bellatrix slapped Hermione across the face. Bellatrix was getting angry. the torture lasted for 5 minutes with the cruciatus curse before the knife came out. Bellatrix slashed the side of Hermione's cheek and demanded more answers. when suddenly there was a loud sound from the cellar. Bellatrix looked up.

"wormtail, see what that was, now!" screamed Bellatrix, as a small old looking man quickly walked down the stairs.

"and as for you, Greyback can have you." Greyback looked pleased and went over to Hermione. he picked her up roughly and took her over to the door on the other side of the room. just as Hermione went through the door, she caught a glimpse of him. of Ron. but the doors where locked shut and spells where heard behind the door. Hermione was put in to a small-ish bedroom. as weak as she was, she was alert. she was pushed backwards on the bed by Greyback.

"so what are you going to now, no one is here to help you now." smirked Greyback. Hermione felt sick. she knew he wanted to do something that she was not ready for.

the only thing she thought of was kicking him. it was her only chance. so Hermione did the hardest kick she could do. her foot hit him under the jaw, managing to dislocate it. he roared with agony and glared at Hermione. Hermione quickly ran around the other side of the bed and hid on the floor between the bed and the wall. Greyback ran to where hermione was. She was curled up in a ball cowarding beside the wall. She was scared. he raised his hand, ready to lash at her when the door was flung open and a voice she would always remember, shouted _'stupefy' _Ron emerged from the door, wand poised at the ready, followed by Harry and a little house elf she knew well, Dobby.

"Hermione?" Shakily asked ron. "W-where are you?" His voice was getting edgey now. Ron stood around the other side of the bed where greyback fell. He was shocked when he saw her. Shaking to the bone, petrified of anyone who came lose to her.

"oh Hermione." ron said quickly walking to hermione but hermione curled up in a ball even tighter when ron approached her.. Ron looked at her, scared, afraid.

"Hermione its me." Ron said, with a little shake in his voice.

"...r-ron..."murmerd hermione. Ron ,who was so close to her, had to strain to hear her but failed and finnaly went limp.

"Harry help!" Ron sobbed.

"where do we go?" said Harry starting to get scared too.

"bill and fleurs place!" ron said, almost launching himself at Harry. at that moment the snatchers and a few death eaters came running in the room.

"ron catch!" harry yelled as he threw a wand to him. Ron tightly held Hermione while they apparated to bill and fleurs.

Ron landed hard on the ground with Hermione in his comforting arms. he slid one arm under her legs and the other around her back and picked her up and ran in to the house.

"bill! fleur!" Ron shouted. bill and fleur where in front of him in not time. fleur clapped one hand around her mouth when she saw Hermione.

"i villl take her to ze spare bed room." reported fleur almost immediately. Ron followed her without hesitation. he got to the bedroom and placed Hermione softly on the bed.

"i must tend to ze wounds." said fleur.

"She will be ok right?" Said ron getting nervous.

"Of course she vill. But she vill be in for a rough night zough." Said fleur seriously.

"and i zink zat you should leave the room while i change her clothes."

"no" said Ron without thinking.

" Ron, you haz come zis far, i can take over from here. i dont zink she would want you to see her get changed." said fleur with a smile. Ron obeyed and walked down stairs.

an hour passed since Ron was allowed in the room with Hermione. when he was, he sprinted up the stairs, two at a time, and opened the door. Hermione was asleep when Ron went in. he quietly sat next to Hermione on a chair and watched her, making sure she was safe. 15 minutes passed and Hermione slowly woke up. she opened her eyes and all she saw was a man next to her. she freaked out due to her traumatic past, but hearing Ron's voice she calmed down. Ron rocked her back and forwards holding her in a hug.

"Ron?" asked Hermione.

"yes" replied Ron

"thank you for saving me back then." said Hermione, "i was so scared." And with saying that she fell back to sleep.

Ron felt his eyes watering.

"i'll always be here for you hermione." and with that, he placeed a kiss on her forehead.


	2. confession

**sorry its been so long. I was writing it up but then my laptop crashed and I then lost this story so I had to re-write it.**

* * *

It was a Sunday, two days after escaping Malfoy Manor. Hermione was recovering quite well for two days after what happened. The trio sat in the living room of Shell Cottage, silent, thinking. Ron, every now and then, kept glancing at Hermione, making sure she was fine.  
"We will need to talk to the goblin." Started Hermione, making Ron and Harry jump by her breaking the silence. "We need to know where the next horcrux is. The goblin might know. Especially if bel…Bellatrix was so keen of us keeping out of her vault." Said Hermione. Harry looked at her as though he had just been awarded the Quidditch World Cup.  
"Brilliant Hermione, absolutely brilliant!" said harry, quickly standing up and hugging Hermione before he quickly went upstairs to where the goblin was staying. _Brilliant! How is she that smart? _Ron thought, looking at Hermione curiously. Ron was snapped out his thoughts when she stood up.  
"Hey, are you okay?" asked Ron standing up too.  
"Yes im fine." Smiled Hermione. "Im just going to the toilet." And with that she walked off out into the hall. Ron sat back down. He really needed to tell Hermione something but he didn't know how. He thought and thought but no ideas came to him. He stood up and walked to the toilet door. He rested against the wall beside the door. A few seconds later, the toilet flushed and the door unlocked. Hermione walked out and jumped backwards when she saw Ron.  
"Ron you scared me!" said Hermione.  
"Oh, sorry, sorry" Ron apologised. "Im really sorr-"  
"Ron its fine." Hermione butted in, stepping closer to Ron. Ron's ears however, started to turn red. Hermione noticed this.  
"Ron what's wrong?" she curiously asked.  
"Oh nothing, nothing." Mumbled Ron.  
"No, Ron tell me." Said Hermione stubbornly. Ron sighed, trying to think of a way to tell Hermione something he wanted to say for a long time now.  
"Well, um, I was thinking, well, I know but I was wondering, um," started Ron, rubbing the back of his neck, finding it harder than he thought to talk to Hermione. "Well I've been like this for a while now and I, um, well….I love you." Ron sighed, staring at the floor. There was silence between them. _God I feel like an idiot, _thought Ron.  
"Well, I kind of feel the same way too." Mumbled Hermione, now staring at the floor too. Ron looked up, amazed. _Did I hear her right?,_ he thought.  
"Re-really?" he asked, half happy and half shocked.  
"Yes. For quite a while now too." Answered Hermione, still staring at the floor. This was like music to Ron's ears. Without thinking, he flung his arms around Hermione, giving her a hug. Hermione was going to hug back but her arms were squashed underneath Ron's arms. Ron released with a massive smile on his face.  
"Sorry. I couldn't stop." Said Ron now staring at the floor, his ears turning redder than ever.  
"Its fine!" smiled Hermione, lifting Ron's chin to face her. She flung her arms around Ron's neck now giving him a hug. Ron reacted and hugged her back. When they pulled apart, they were smiling. Great big smiles.  
"Hey, um, I need you two." Shyly said Harry, standing half way down the stairs. Ron and Hermione blushed a followed Harry upstairs.


End file.
